paxfandomcom-20200213-history
Grace
Name: Grace Physical Age: 14 True Age: 14 Gender: Female Faction: Virtue Element: R2 Ice 'Power' Ice crystals form on those she’s fighting – usually from their sweat or from water in the air, when there’s enough. The ice crystals are large and impede movement. 'Weapon' Grace makes use of two daggers, which are barbed and tend to cause more damage coming out than they did going in. The smaller dagger measures 6 1/2" inches overall and the larger dagger measures 10 1/2" inches over all. 'Summon' Grace’s summons is a white badger - still with the distinctive black stripes. Babalu is ugly as shit and about as nice. He's straightforward and tells it like it is, which may or may not be what Grace wants to hear. 'History' Grace was named Tzofya in her life. She lived in a cabin in the woods just a few days walk from Hunter’s Eden , with her parents and her siblings, a brother and two sisters (5, 7, and 10 years of age, respectively). She also has an older sister, who got married when Tzofya was eight. Her siblings were her closest friends growing up, and she often took care of them while her parents hunted and cured hides. It was already deep into winter when her parents made their annual trip to Hunter’s Eden for supplies. The snows had been heavier than usual, and the journey took weeks, which was just long enough for the food to run out. Tzofya ate little in that time, to spare her younger brother and sisters. Her youngest sister was forever bringing small animals into the house, which ate even more food. More often than not, the new pet “wandered off” in the night, and there was a better breakfast the next day. There wasn’t enough to sustain four rapidly growing children, and Grace paid the price for her selflessness. At just fourteen, Tzofya starved. She only just woke up. 'Appearance' Grace is short, at five foot one. She weighs just eighty-five pounds, where once she weighed one hundred and ten pounds. Her skin is tanned, from the long days in the north. Her eyes are light blue, her hair brown. She's wearing the same clothes she died in - a parka that she had taken to wearing in the house because she was always cold, and the hide pants that her mother made. There is colorful embroidery all over the parka and pants, as well as her boots. 'Behaviour' She values living gracefully, even in the face of adversity. There’s no reason not to be kind, elegant and accepting, even if you happen to be slowly starving to death. She understands the need for killing because it fed, clothed and protected her family. She strongly believes that anything that’s “evil” should be killed, because then the world will be a safer place for her family. She's a bit more ruthless than before her death. Grace likes to take charge and “mother everyone” around her. This worked at home, because she was the oldest sibling, but there’s no telling how she’ll react when she finds out that a fourteen-year –old girl has no authority in the wider world. She enjoyed taking long walks to check her father's traps in the woods around her house. 'Other' Grace is slow to anger, but if she believes that you should die, it doesn't matter whether she's angry or not. You're still dead. Category:Virtues Category:Characters Category:Ice